Misión: El gato solitario
by Miu Neko-Chan
Summary: El destino puede unir a dos personas, pero la forma que lo haga es irrelevante, ¿Cierto?, por esta misma razón dos personas se colocaron como meta una misión imposible "hacer que Sasuke Uchiha tenga novia" por el bien de la humanidad. [SasuHina] [Mundo alterno] [Humor,Family, Friendship y Romance]
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Espero que les agrade esta historia, empezare con un pequeño prologo para ver qué les parece. Todo la historia ocurrirá en un mundo alterno, donde la pareja principal será SasuHina, quizás incluya otras parejas pero por el momento solo será SasuHina. ¡Nos vemos abajo!

**Advertencias:** Puede contener un poco de Ooc en los personajes…

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es mía al igual que el personaje de Aiko Uchiha…xD**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Misión: "El gato solitario"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un joven de ojos azules y cabello dorado esperaba sentado en un columpio del parque donde lo citaron, aburrido giraba sobre sí mismo, hasta que una de esas vueltas vio la figura de su prima, con su cabello negro suelto, una sonrisa y sus ojos negros mirándolo con diversión.

-¡Hasta que por fin llegas, Dattebayo!- Pronunciaba el joven mientras paraba de girar y observaba como ella se sentaba en el columpio de al lado.

-Lo siento NaruNii-San, tuve una llamada de improviso…-le mencionaba la chica mientras sus ojos del pelirrubio se achinaban de una manera acusadora- d-de verdad…lo siento…

-Mmm….Aiko no será que…tu "llamada" era tu noviecito ese… ¿no?-Naruto observaba como su prima empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y sus mejillas se teñían de un leve tono rosa.

-N-no…bueno…s-si…era...el...-Acabo de decir la chica mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia abajo, ofreciéndole al rubio un lo siento silencioso.

-¡Ah!...¡Lo sabía, Dattebayo!-El ojiazul le señalo acusadoramente mientras seguía hablando-¡Me dejaste media hora esperando por tu novio ese!...¡Media hora Aiko Uchiha, dattebayo!...-Comenzó a recriminarle, mientras la pelinegra hacia reverencias en modo de disculpas...-Ejem…Bueno dejaremos este tema por terminado si me traes ramen por una semana…-El chico veía como su prima iba a empezar a protestar -…Si no…le diré a Sasuke…que malgastas tu tiempo hablando con ese chico…-Observo como la chica asentía silenciosamente…-Bueno…¿Y para que me hablaste, dattebayo?

-¡Aah!, Cierto… hablando de SasuNii-San…tengo un plan…-Aiko empezó a hablar más bajito como si el nombrado estuviera presente por lo que el rubio acerco su oreja para escucharla mejor.-...sobre la misión…"gato solitario"…-Termino por decir mientras el joven rubio se levantó de golpe del columpio y la observo con muchas dudas …

-¿E-enserio…?-Pregunto el joven aun incrédulo observando como la pelinegra asentía rápidamente en respuesta.-Bueno…entonces soy todo oídos, dattebayo- Decía mientras se sentaba otra vez en aquel columpio.

El rubio no se podía creer lo que escuchaba, tenían un plan para una misión imposible porque ambos jóvenes deseaban que Sasuke Uchiha tuviera una novia y sobre todo para que no lo denominaran el "asexual", ya que ellos mismos se empezaban a creer esos rumores.

Su misión "gato solitario" comenzaría después de un año de proponerla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!**

¿Qué les pareció?, sé que los protagonistas no aparecen, pero con esto saben la base de la historia, no se preocupen Sasuke y Hinata aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo y en los demás. Como habrán visto Aiko Uchiha es la prima de Sasuke, esta convive con él, si quieren saber más de su aspecto, la veo como la chica que está en la fotografía de la historia, por favor perdonen pero no sé si pertenece a un anime solamente busque y ella me gusto para la historia…

Subiré muy pronto el primer capítulo que está casi acabado, nos vemos pronto y perdonen mis horrores ortográficos, espero algún día mejorar.

Espero sus opiniones, consejos, tomatazos con los brazos abiertos, pero por favor palabras hirientes no las soportaría…

¡Sayonara, que tengan un buen día!

**Miu Neko-Chan**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Fase 1: El encuentro inesperado

¡Hola!...Aquí está el primer capítulo de esta alocada historia…Espero que les gusto y nos vemos abajo :)

**Advertencia: **¿Posible Ooc en los personajes?, Basado en un mundo alterno, cien por cien SasuHina ;)

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es mía al igual que el personaje de Aiko Uchiha…xD**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Misión: "El gato solitario"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fase 1: El encuentro "inesperado"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto estaba sentado en su cama mientras que su mente estaba en una pelea interna ya que no sabía cómo iba salir "aquel" plan, sus manos sudaban de tanto nerviosismo, ya habían pasado los dos días, por lo que el plan iba comenzar cuando él enviara ese mensaje, aunque por ahora tenía que hacer una simple cosa para suerte del rubio, dudaba si hacerlo o no y empezó a recordar lo que le dijo su prima.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Flashback***

_-NaruNii-San… ¡Presta atención!-La joven pelinegra se empezó a impacientar por lo que el rubio seguía "impactado"-Hoy solo te mencionare el primer paso…-El rubio salió de su estado para mirar a su prima otra vez de manera acusadora._

_-Aiko-Chan… ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez todo el plan, Dattebayo? – Le pregunto el ojiazul mientras achinaba aun mas sus ojos mientras la pelinegra empezaba a hiperventilar-…A-I-KO-Chan, espero tu respuesta..._

_-Bueno…es que no tengo tiempo NaruNii-San-Le respondía la pelinegra mientras el rubio cambiaba su mirada acusadora por una sonrisa, pero no una sonrisa que le caracterizaba, sino una sonrisa de malicia, pero antes de que el rubio hablara su prima se adelantó- E-espera…NaruNii-San…yo te diré el segundo paso cuando…cuando términos con el primer paso…-Termino por decir la ojinegra dejando a Naruto con signos de dudas sobre su cabeza._

_-No entiendo… ¿Por qué?- El ojiazul tenía muchas dudas mientras la pelinegra emitía un suspiro de tranquilidad-…Venga Aiko-Chan… ¡Explicame que no entendí, dattebayo!...-Comenzó a zarandear a la chica para que ella le diera una respuesta rápida._

_-¡Ay!...NaruNii-San…¡Detente!- El joven se detuvo mientras la chica se frotaba la zona afectada-…Eres un salvaje…-Le menciono a lo que el rubio solo abrió la boca desmesuradamente -Bueno…Solo te diré el primer paso porque si fallamos, no serviría de nada que te haiga dicho todo el plan, así que vamos a ir por pasos…- El joven asentía a la respuesta que le daba su prima- además… ¡Es más emocionate, ¿No lo crees?!...- La pelinegra le mostro una hermosa sonrisa._

_-¡Claro que si, dattebayo! – El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa, pero al cabo de segundos ambos cambiaron las facciones de su cara a una mirada seria- Continua agente Aiko…tenemos una misión que empezar- El rubio hablaba como si de una misión secreta se tratase._

_-Está bien agente Naruto- La pelinegra seguía el juego de su primo, y antes de continuar aclaro su garganta.-La misión comenzara dentro de dos días, donde usted, agente Naruto…-Señalo al nombrado, mientras este asentía con la cabeza-…deberá enviar un mensaje de texto a mi persona a las quince horas…diciendo que no podrá llevarme al dentista por "x" motivo…-La pelinegra observo con más detenimiento a su primo que le miraba con total seriedad, se podría decir.-…Eso es todo…¿Tiene alguna duda agente Naruto?..._

_-Mmm… ¿Qué son quince horas, dattebayo?-El rubio se comenzó a rascar la nuca, mientras la pelinegra casi se cae del columpio…_

_-…NaruNii-San…no sé cómo estas acabando la universidad…-El rubio solo comenzó a reír, respondiéndole con un simple "Quien sabe, dattebayo" - …Bueno…mira, quince horas son las tres de la tarde NaruNii-San…no te olvides…¿Si?- La joven había preparado un papel con los detalles del primer paso escrito y se lo entregó a Naruto._

_-Sí, ya se…pero… ¿me puedo inventar cualquier motivo?- La pelinegra asintió ante su cuestión del rubio- ¿De verdad?-La pelinegra asintió con más insistencia-¿Nos comunicaremos mediante el teléfono móvil?- La joven volvió a asentir con un poco de molestia-…y…bueno... ¿Quién es la "afortunada"?- La pelinegra asintió otra vez, pero proceso la pregunta y se dispuso recién a responder, con un leve sonrojo por su confusión._

_-Bueno, ya que lo preguntas NaruNii-San…-El joven escuchaba a la pelinegra atentamente-…Te mencione el dentista, porque la chica siempre está ahí cada vez que vamos, es nuestra amiga…-El joven aún seguía dudoso, él era amigo hasta del loro en aquel consultorio…-¡Arg!...te estoy hablando de Hinata-Chan…-Naruto dio un respingo de sorpresa, mejor dicho su boca se desencajo completamente de su mandíbula llegando hasta el suelo._

_-¿Q-QUE? ¿HINATA-CHAN?- La pelinegra asintió, mientras el rubio calmo un poco su sorpresa- Pero…ella es un pan de Dios… ¿Por qué la quieres sacrificar de esa forma?-El rubio cambio sus facciones de sorpresa a una de pura dramatización-… ¿La quieres poner en manos del demonio, Dattebayo?- A la pelinegra le salió una pequeña gota en la sien, mientras el ojiazul mostraba distintas caras de dramatización._

_-Ya basta NaruNii-San….-El ojiazul se acercó más a ella con sus manos en su cara, en esos momentos parecía "el grito" de __Edvard Munch.- fufufufu….-La chica comenzó a reír, mientras Naruto volvía su rostro a la normalidad.-…Es que…fufufu…tu cara….fufufu…-El ojiazul frunció levemente el ceño-…Esta bien….fufufu…ya paro…ejem…bueno NaruNii-San yo siento que Hinata-Chan encajaría muy bien con SasuNii-San…-El nombrado abrió ligeramente los ojos, pero luego de un rato asintió, dándole por acertada su opinión-…y sí, sé que Hinata-Chan es un pan de Dios…y creo que eso es lo que le hace ser la indicada…¿No crees?-La pelinegra le sonrió ligeramente._

_-…Esta bien...lo intentaremos…-La pelinegra sonrió más-… ¿dentro de dos días, a las tres de la tarde?…- volvió a preguntar, mientras la chica asentía.-…Veremos lo que pasa, dattebayo…_

_-…Solamente te encargaras de eso NaruNii-San…lo demás déjamelo a mi…cuando vuelva te contare lo sucedido, así que estate atento al móvil…-Se notaba que la joven estaba confiada en dicho plan._

_-¡Sí!... ¡Confió en ti!...aunque no sé lo que harás… ¡Confió en ti!- La joven rio por lo bajo, mientras el ojiazul sonreía, como solo él sabía sonreír._

_-NaruNii-San...-Decía la pelinegra, mientras se levantaba del columpio-…Vamos a comer Ramen…-El ojiazul le miro extrañado, mientras ella suspiraba cansadamente-…Recuerda lo que me dijiste…así que solo te debería seis días…-Al rubio se le aclaró la mente y se levantó del columpio, mientras empezaba a andar en dirección al "Ichiraku Ramen"._

_-¡Claro!... ¡estaré surtido estos días!- El rubio junto sus dos brazos en su nuca.- ¡Ramen~~!, ¡Ramen~~!-Empezó a cantar el rubio mientras la pelinegra lo observaba con una gota en la sien-… ¡Aiko-Chan!... ¿Vienes o no, Dattebayo?...- El ojiazul se volteó para poder ver a la joven que aún estaba de pie junto a los columpios._

_-¡Claro!...pero…¡Carrera!-La pelinegra grito mientras corría rápidamente adelantando a Naruto, este último tardo en reaccionar._

_-¡Tramposaaa!...-Gritaba el rubio, mientras intentaba alcanzarle y la pelinegra solo reía de diversión por ver la reacción de su primo._

_No eran niños correteando por la ciudad, si no adultos, una pelinegra de veintiún años riendo mientras era seguida por un rayo amarrillo de veintitrés años, las personas a su alrededor les miraban extrañados, pero no sabían que eran dos "agentes secretos" en una misión imposible._

***Fin de Flashback***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto salió de sus recuerdos y decidió presionar el botón "enviar", ya eran justo las tres de la tarde, era todo o nada, así que solo esperaba que lo demás saliera bien.

-¡Suerte Aiko-Chan!-Dijo el rubio al aire mientras el mensaje era enviado.

.

.

.

Aiko Uchiha caminaba de un lado a otro lado por todo el salón, se encontraba nerviosa, si Naruto no enviaba el mensaje su plan se iba ir directo al tacho de basura, por otro lado Sasuke Uchiha estaba con su cabello negro alborotado sentado en el largo sofá de cuero del salón, observando con sus ojos negros como su prima caminaba toda nerviosa de un lado a otro, hasta que un pequeño sonido los alerto a ambos.

_**Brin…Brin…Brin.**_

El móvil de Aiko empezó a vibrar, con suma rapidez lo saco de su bolsillo y como supuso era un mensaje y lo más importante era de Naruto, soltó un pequeño suspiro de tranquilidad mientras se disponía a leer dicho mensaje.

_**Etto…Aiko-Chan…no voy a poder llevarte a tu cita con el dentista…es que… tengo diarrea crónica, Dattebayo.**_

_**Nos vemos…**_

Y así fue el rostro de Aiko cambiaba a uno completamente blanco de la impresión, no se esperaba que se inventara algo por el estilo, pero hay que entender que es Naruto… y Naruto siempre sale con muchas sorpresas. En el sofá sentado, Sasuke observaba como la actitud de Aiko cambiaba radicalmente a una de asombro.

-¿Qué sucede Baka?-Pregunto sin muchas ganas mientras se disponía a tumbarse completamente en aquel sofá.

-Bueno…etto…SasuNii-San…-Comenzó a decir la pelinegra acercándose a Sasuke con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos-…Yo…solo te pediré esto, en lo que me resta de vida…-El nombrado levanto una ceja en forma de que continuara porque no entendía absolutamente nada-Quiero…que me lleves al dentista… ¡Por favor SasuNii-San!-Termino diciendo la pelinegra mientras hacia una reverencia en forma de suplico.

-Tsk, no molestes- Decía el pelinegro mientras cerraba los parpados para poder descansar-Para eso está el Dobe de Naruto-Completo sus palabras mientras Aiko solo lo observaba.

-Lo sé muy bien SasuNii-San-Una pequeña sonrisa se enmarcaba en el rostro de la joven-Pero…observa lo que me acaba de enviar…-La joven coloco su móvil enfrente del rostro del pelinegro mientras esté abría sus ojos con pesadez.

-Hmph…-El pelinegro al leer el mensaje, frunció su ceño -¿Quién cojones es Gaara?-Pregunto con mucha molestia mientras se sentaba en el sofá, en cambio Aiko expreso sorpresa al comienzo, pero después de unos segundos al comprobar que le había mostrado el mensaje equivocado comenzó a hiperventilar-…Te hice una puta pregunta Aiko Uchiha...y no la repetiré-La joven dio un pequeño salto mientras en su cerebro buscaba una excusa.

-B-bueno….es…es…mi compañero de clase…-La ojinegra en símbolo de nerviosismo comenzó a morderse las uñas-…y…tenemos que hacer un proyecto…por eso voy a…verme con él mañana…-El pelinegro la miro inquisitivamente mientras se disponía a hablar.

-Como sea…-La jovencita suspiraba aliviada-…Pero…harán su "proyecto" aquí…-Acabo de decir el pelinegro mientras se tocaba el puente de su nariz.

-¿Aquí?-Pronuncio la pelinegra, mientras veía como su primo asentía-…E-está bien…-_Concentrate, concentrate en el plan, luego veras como solucionas este imprevisto.-_…Pero…SasuNii-San…ese no es el mensaje que quería enseñarte…era este-La joven otra vez posiciono su móvil enfrente del rostro de su primo, esta vez con el mensaje correcto.

-¿Qué demonios?...Ese Dobe- El joven se levantó del sofá para mirar a su prima con un poco de molestia.-…Eso le pasa por comer su estúpido Ramen…-Acabo por decir mientras se revolvía sus cabellos negros-…Vamos…Te llevare por esta vez…-La joven sonrió mientras ambos salían de su hogar para dirigirse hacia su consultorio.

.

.

.

.

Aiko bajaba del auto de su primo con rapidez y un gran alivio de haber llegado, ya que en el camino Sasuke estuvo refunfuñando cosas como "Maldito Naruto", "Mi tarde libre y debo ir a un estúpido consultorio dental", "En otra te vas a pie", "Te matare Dobe…y a ti también"….Así que bajar de ese auto fue el cielo mismo para ella.

Su primo y ella se dirigían a la entrada del consultorio, Sasuke al entrar lo primero que sus ojos observaron fueron a una chica de cabellos negros con destellos azulados que se encontraba leyendo un libro en la sala de espera, sus extraños ojos lavanda y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, totalmente concentrada en lo que poseía en sus manos. Aiko observo como su primo miraba a la peliazulada, claramente ella era muy hermosa y sonrió por ver que su plan iba viento en pompa, solo debía encargarse de un detalle.

-Uchiha-San, pase…-Decía un joven de largos caballos marrones que estaban sujetados en una pequeña coleta baja, de igual color de ojos que la joven peliazulada pero que eran levemente cubiertos por unos lentes, su larga bata en la que en el bolsillo superior se observaba su nombre.

-Enseguida voy, Neji-San-Decía la pelinegra, mientras su primo lo observaba…el dentista por su parte, se retiró a su consultorio a esperar a su paciente.- ¡Buenas tardes, Hinata-Chan!...-Saludo la pelinegra, mientras se acercaba a la peliazulada a darle un abrazo y susurrarle al oído.- ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-La joven muy nerviosa por tal acercamiento asintió mientras la pelinegra la soltaba.

-E-etto…B-buenas ta-ardes…Aiko-Chan…-La peliazulada al levantarse del asiento sus ojos se encontraron con un joven de cabello azabache.

-¡Oh!...Es cierto…Hinata-Chan-La mencionada miro a la pelinegra-…Él es Sasuke Uchiha, mi primo.-Hinata empezó a hiperventilar, aquel joven si se parecía a Aiko aunque notaba que tenían distinta personalidad.-Y…SasuNii-San…ella es Hinata Hyuga, ayudante y prima de mi dentista.-Termino por decir la pelinegra mientras esperaba que ambos se saludaran.

-B-buenas ta-ardes…U-uchiha-San…-La peliazulada muy sonrojada termino de hablar, ciertamente esa mirada le causo un ligero escalofrió.

-Hmph, Buenas…-Fue lo único que el pelinegro dijo mientras se sentaba en un asiento-…Y tu…Baka, ve de una vez que no soy tu chofer…-La pelinegra le miro un poco molesta, mientras la peliazulada daba un pequeño saltito por la voz autoritaria del pelinegro.

-Sí, si…Lo que digas…-decía la pelinegra mientras movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo en forma de haberlo escuchado-…bueno, me voy Hinata-Chan….¡ah!...por si acaso…si no salgo "drogada" del consultorio de tu primo…los chocolates dáselos al amargado de ahí…-Con lo último en un susurro la chica desvaneció de la vista de la peliazulada.

Mientras se sentaba a esperar la chica se sonrojo por lo anterior dicho de la pelinegra, es cierto que a veces salía mareada o…desmayada…aun no sabía la razón del porque…pero darle los chocolates al chico que estaba en frente suyo, la ponía muy nerviosa, no sabía si era por esa mirada penetrante que le ofrecía o por su timidez extrema, como hubiera preferido que en lugar del pelinegro estuviera su otro primo, con el que ya había entablado amistad, se puso a pensar detenidamente y se dio cuenta que los dos primos de Aiko eran como dos polos opuestos.

.

.

.

-Buenas Tardes Neji-San…Quisiera hacerte una pregunta-La pelinegra se sentaba mientras el castaño dejaba de escribir para observarla.

-Si es sobre tus caries, aun me faltan tres más por curar…-La chica se sonrojo ligeramente-…Eso le sucede por comer demasiado chocolate a su edad-Completo por decir el castaño mientras se acomodaba sus lentes y la pelinegra se sonrojaba más por la vergüenza.

-B-bueno…yo no quería preguntarle eso…es una pregunta personal-El joven levanto una ceja.

-Si quiere saber mi opinión sobre el joven de afuera, que seguramente es Levi, le diré que…-Sus vocablos fueron interrumpidos al ver a una sonrojada chica enfrente suyo-Con ese color podría igualar a Hinata-Sama…y si, las escuche hablando la anterior vez de aquel joven.

-E-esto…es…es muy vergonzoso…pero el chico que se encuentra afuera es mi primo Neji-San-El joven ojiblanco abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa-Fufufu…Neji-San pensaba que ese chico era Levi…Fufufu….-El castaño incrédulo veía como la azabache reía descontroladamente…-…Él es Sasuke Uchiha…mi primo….

-Entonces, ¿Cuál era su duda?- La joven ante esa pregunta empezó a recordar cuál era su verdadero propósito.

-Bueno…es sobre Hinata-Chan…ella tiene veintitrés años… ¿cierto?...-El joven asintió en respuesta a su pregunta-…y… ¿tiene novio?

-Eso es algo que no es de mi incumbencia, y seguramente usted debe saber esa respuesta, así que vaya al grano…-El castaño frunció el ceño en forma de molestia y la pelinegra estaba un tanto sorprendida por su actuar.

-Etto…bueno…Hinata-Chan me conto que eres muy sobreprotector con ella….así que no se si quieras aceptar lo que te voy a decir…-El levanto una ceja...-…Es que…Vine a pedirle que me dé permiso para que mi primo este con Hinata-Chan…-Lo había dicho tan rápido que el castaño casi no lo entendió.

-Usted me está pidiendo que deje a mi prima en sus manos-No era una pregunta sino que lo estaba confirmando-…La vida de Hinata-Sama es privada y permitir que sea su casamentera seria meterme en su vida…

-No, no…entiende…lo que quiero es que mi primo encuentre a su pareja ideal, y con su permiso pienso que Hinata-Chan es la indicada-El castaño posiciono su mano en su barbilla-...Simplemente necesito su ayuda Neji-San…

-Lo que me está tratando de decir es que le ayude a emparejar a mi prima con… ¿A cuál de sus primos se refiere?-Menciono quitando levemente su mano de su barbilla…

-Me refiero a mi primo…NaruNii-San…solo es el mejor amigo de este, pero es como parte de la familia-El castaño posiciono otra vez su mano en su barbilla…

-Así que habla del joven de afuera…si la ayudara… ¿qué es lo que quiere que haga?-La pelinegra sonrió ante sus palabras-Le debo repetir que todavía no he aceptado…

-Neji-San… solo debe suspender la electricidad por una hora…-El castaño nuevamente abrió sus ojos de sorpresa.

-Sabe que este consultorio está completamente cerrado a la luz del sol…si hago lo que dice, absolutamente todo se hará oscuro…-La joven asintió en respuesta….-…Y las cerraduras de emergencia se cerraran automáticamente…exceptuando que yo tengo las llaves de todas las puertas, como también de la puerta trasera…-La pelinegra sonrió ante lo escuchado.

-Lo que me dice es perfecto…mientras las luces estén apagadas, nosotros podremos ir a algún sitio a comer algo…-El joven frunció levemente el ceño.

-Quiere decir que su plan es dejarlos encerrados una hora…en la oscuridad...-El castaño sonrió ligeramente-…Uchiha-San…mi prima le teme a la oscuridad…-Ahora la que sonreía era la pelinegra-…aunque creo que usted sabia eso…

-Conozco muy bien a mi primo y con lo que conozco a Hinata-Chan, sé que no se hablaran a menos que sea una emergencia, en estos momentos solo se deben estar observando en silencio…por eso le pregunto una vez más… ¿Aceptaría ayudarme Neji-San?

-….Mmm…aceptare…pero antes debo sanar esas caries….mi trabajo es lo primero-la joven se sonrojo ligeramente-…luego hare lo que dice y le explicare mis razones…-La pelinegra sonrió ampliamente…

-Trato hecho entonces…-La pelinegra se levantó de su asiento para ir al asiento donde el castaño debía sanar sus dientes-….empecemos de una vez….-Con eso dicho el castaño iba empezar con su tratamiento habitual.

.

.

.

Media hora después el castaño terminaba con su tratamiento de la joven Uchiha, esta se levantaba para mirarse mutuamente con el Hyuga, debían reconocer que lo que estaban a punto de hacer era muy descabellado por su parte.

-Es hora entonces…-Decía la pelinegra mientras veía como el castaño se quitaba su bata y sus lentes-…Usted dice cuando nos vamos…-El joven solo la observo.

-Recuerde que esto no es una cita…-La joven se sonrojo desmesuradamente-…y que tengo esposa, Uchiha-San…-Comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta oculta.

-Y-yo también tengo pareja Neji-San…-Se quejó la joven mientras seguía al castaño-…Nunca había visto esta puerta…permítame decirle que su consultorio es como el escondite de un superhéroe…-Termino diciendo la pelinegra mientras salían por una puerta trasera.

-Nunca pensé en eso…por si le interesa la electricidad fue cortada y aunque griten no los escucharan, las paredes son aprueba de ruido alguno…-Cerro la puerta trasera mientras veía la cara de sorpresa de la Uchiha.- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos ahora Uchiha-San?

-Repito que es como un escondite de un superhéroe… ¡ah!...Vamos a una cafetería cercana…y por favor solo llámeme por mi nombre, me hace parecer una persona de tercera edad.-El castaño solo asintió mientras se dirigían a una cafetería cualquiera dejando atrás a un par de jóvenes encerrados en la oscuridad…

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el consultorio Hyuga's, un par de jóvenes estaban sentados esperando en la sala de espera, hasta que de un momento a otro la luz se desvaneció quedando en completa oscuridad.

-Tsk, lo que faltaba-Decía el pelinegro mientras sacaba su móvil para vislumbrar un poco el ambiente, pero cuando observo a la ojiblanca, vio cómo su libro se escurría de sus delicadas manos para ir a dar un golpe sordo en el suelo.- Hyuga, ¿Qué te sucede?- La mencionada giro su rostro hacia el mostrando que sus ojos se estaban cristalizando.

-B-bueno…U-U-Uchiha-San…y-yo…-comenzó a hiperventilar más de los nervios ya que esos ojos negros la observaban directamente con curiosidad, trago saliva para continuar…-n-no es n-nada…

-Hmph…-Giro su celular hacia la puerta del consultorio, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a ella, para luego intentar abrirla…-Demonios… ¿Por qué está cerrada con llave?-No había de otra, debería gritar a su prima para comprobar su estado, a decir verdad no confiaba en ese dentista.-¡Aiko!...¡Aiko!...¡Responde Baka!…-Aunque su semblante no cambiaba, se estaba empezando a preocupar, después de todo quería a su prima.

-N-no…lo i-intente U-Uchiha-San…c-cuando esto s-sucede…las p-puertas se cierran a-automáticamente…-El azabache giro hacia ella junto con la luz que le proporcionaba su móvil, para encontrarse con la peliazulada llorando silenciosamente-…A-aparte…l-las p-paredes…s-son a p-prueba de r-ruido…-Y con eso dicho el azabache se fue a sentar al lado de la joven.

-Mierda… ¿Esto ocurrió antes?-La joven negó silenciosamente…mientras este se disponía a escribir un mensaje al móvil de su prima, eso debía funcionar…

_**¿Sigues viva Baka?**_

Después de enviar el corto mensaje, observo a la joven de su lado, lloraba silenciosamente como segundos atrás, solamente que ahora se había abrazado a sus rodillas, nunca había visto una mujer que lloraba por una situación tan simple, hasta su prima aguantaba esto y eso que una vez lloro porque su helado se le había caído, aunque…esto sucedió hace una semana….

-Tu llanto me molesta-Su ternura era el fuerte del Uchiha- Callate…–Definitivamente si lo era.

-P-perdón…p-pero…p-pero...-El azabache se tocó el puente de la nariz, esa joven era extraña-…L-le t-tengo miedo a l-la o-oscuridad…e-es…e-es muy v-vergonzoso d-decirlo…-La joven se limpiaba sus lágrimas pero aun así comenzaban a salir otras…

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que el pelinegro no sabía que decir y la peliazulada lloraba silenciosamente, pero un pequeño ruido los alarmo a ambos que estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, y ese ruido era el móvil de Sasuke, mostrando un mensaje de su prima "querida".

_**Cuando leí tu mensaje mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por tu preocupación y ternura Nii-San…tus tres simples palabras llegaron hasta lo profundo de mi corazón, sobretodo el Baka. Cortando la ironía, estoy bien viva **__**Ahoo Nii-San. Así que puedes respirar en paz Hidoii.**_

_**Tu prima que te ama demasiado.**_

-Tsk, sí que es grosera- Soltó al aire, en otra no se iba a preocupar por ella de eso estaba seguro.-Te he dicho que dejes ese llanto estúpido.-La peliazulada se sobresaltó en su asiento.

-D-discúlpeme….n-no lo p-puedo e-evitar…-La peliazulada intentaba ocultar sus sollozos, pero no funcionaba…-P-perdón…

-Tsk…Deja de disculparte…-El pelinegro observo detenidamente a la ojiblanca, esta se sonrojo ante tal acto mientras intentaba calmar sus lágrimas-…¿Por qué?...-Le pregunto sin más el joven, mientras la chica se sonrojo aún más.

-…Ohm…D-discúlpeme….p-pero no e-entendí…-El joven azabache frunció ligeramente el ceño no le gustaba repetir las cosas…

-Tsk, ¿Por qué le temes a la oscuridad?-Le pregunto una vez más, la chica parecía un tomate en su punto de lo roja que se encontraba.

-A-ah…b-bueno…y-yo…y-yo…-La peliazulada respiraba profundamente para poder continuar-…-…C-cuando era p-pequeña, unas s-sirvientas me e-encerraban en u-un s-sótano…p-para que no las m-molestara mientras m-mi padre n-no estaba en c-casa…-La joven se aferró más a sus piernas por sus dolorosos recuerdos-…Hasta que un d-día, mi p-padre se d-dio cuenta…y l-las despidió…-Ocultó su mirada entre sus rodillas, para poder sollozar.

-Hmph…-El azabache la observaba, en esos momentos no sabía que decir-…Por lo menos tienes una excusa…-Soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, mientras la peliazulada alzaba su vista hacia él con clara sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Etto…D-discúlpeme por ser e-entrometida…pero… ¿A q-qué se r-refiere?-…El azabache giro su mirada hacia un punto lejano con una pequeña sonrisa burlona…

-…Te lo digo, pero jamás se lo menciones a Aiko…-La mirada que le envió el pelinegro a la joven hizo que esta asintiera rápidamente a su cometido-…Un día Aiko tumbo su helado, y lloro toda la tarde por eso…- Con seriedad empezó y con ella acabo, pero la peliazulada estaba con una duda, una gran duda…

-P-pero…eso e-es normal…-El azabache alzo una ceja incrédulo a lo que oía-…s-sobre todo cuando u-uno es p-pequeño…-Con lo último dicho el joven dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-…Esto ocurrió hace una semana…-La peliazulada se sonrojo al punto máximo, esté aún seguía mirándola divertido…-Por eso te he dicho que no se lo cuentes, Hyuga…-Ella asintió avergonzada, no se esperaba tal cosa de Aiko…

.

.

.

-… ¡Achu!..¡Achu!...-Una joven pelinegra estornudaba ferozmente, mientras su acompañante la observa indiferente.

- ¿Usted se encuentra enferma? – El castaño le pregunto al posicionar su taza de café otra vez en la mesa.

-No, parece que están hablando de mi-El castaño alzo una ceja, él no creía en esas cosas.-Pero bueno, Neji-San me estaba contando su razón por la cual me está ayudando.-La pelinegra empezó a beber su chocolate caliente, mientras el ojiblanca empezaba a contar sus razones.

-Cierto…La primera razón de mi ayuda es porque escuche una conversación entre mi esposa y Hinata-Sama-La joven alzo su vista hacia con cierto aire de inquietud-…Por si piensa que soy un "cotilla", no lo soy, lo escuche por accidente.-Al castaño se le tiñeron levemente las mejillas de un rosa pálido que desapareció en segundos-…Como decía, en esa conservación mi prima deseaba tener pareja y como no tenía pensaba que era "fea" , en eso no estoy de acuerdo…-El castaño haciendo una pausa bebió de su café.

-Pero…Hinata-Chan, es hermosa... ¡espere un momento!... ¿Ella jamás salió con nadie?-El castaño la observo mientras negaba silenciosamente.-…Bueno su primera razón ya me la comunico, ¿Cuál es la segunda?-Preguntaba en lo que le daba el primer bocado al croissant que tenía en su plato.

-Hinata-Sama nunca salió, ni siquiera con compañeras…-La joven azabache se quedó perpleja a lo que escuchaba-…respondiendo a su pregunta, la segunda razón nos incumbe a ambos- Esta vez la pelinegra lo miro con duda-Habrá oído que su primo mayor desea unir la empresa Uchiha con la Hyuga….

-Espere, eso no me lo comunico…-Procesando la información que le dio el castaño en su cerebro llego a una conclusión-¿ItaNii-San desea unir en matrimonio a Hinata-Chan con SasuNii-San?

-Exacto, aunque primero quería que usted y yo nos uniéramos en matrimonio-La joven azabache abrió su boca desmesuradamente, nada de eso le habían comunicado-…pero cuando Itachi-San le comunico a su hermano que usted debía contraer matrimonio él se negó, o eso me conto mi tío…-El castaño lo mencionaba tranquilamente mientras la pelinegra seguía perpleja.

-Y-y…N-Neji-San… ¿Qué dijo?-El castaño dejo su taza de café y se disponía a responder esa pregunta.

-Yo jamás objecto las decisiones de mi tío, Aiko-San…-La joven abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mientras este le ofrecía una sonrisa socarrona.

-U-usted menciono que estaba casado y esto no era una cita… ¡Neji-San!- Toda sonrojada movía la cabeza de un lado para otro.

-Jajaja…solo le di mi opinión, no debe pensar mal…-El castaño ahora solo mantenía una sonrisa divertida y la chica ya un poco calmada le escuchaba.-Aunque mi tío Hiashi no ha dado una respuesta oficial a Itachi-San, me comunico que iba aceptar su oferta.-La joven ya tranquila, seguía con su tarea de comer.-…A Hinata-Sama se le comunicara este compromiso la otra semana al igual que a Sasuke-San…-Dejando su croissant a la historia se disponía a hablar.

-Entonces… ¿SasuNii-San y Hinata-Chan no saben de su compromiso?-El castaño negaba mientras pedía otra taza de café…-…Ahora entiendo sus razones, también está la parte en que Hinata-Chan tampoco se negaría aunque no quisiera casarse…-Esta vez el castaño asentía mientras su orden era servida.

-Me alegro de que entienda mis razones ya que no son para nada una idea descabellada…-La pelinegra se sonrojo por lo dicho.-Con su permiso cambiemos de tema en la media hora que nos queda….

-Claro…-Los dos chicos tomaban sus respectivas bebidas mientras cambiaban de conversación…

.

.

.

-¿¡Por qué demonios seguimos en la oscuridad!?-Un joven azabache se revolvía sus cabellos de los nervios-... ¡Mi estúpido móvil se queda sin batería!...-Maldiciendo su suerte la peliazulada solo lo observa un poco temerosa.- ¿¡Que tanto me miras!?-Esta vez la joven salto en su asiento por la brusquedad del joven.

-Y-yo…s-solo me p-preguntaba cual f-fue la r-razón del c-corte de e-electricidad-Con eso dicho bajo su cabeza un poco apenada jugando con sus dedos en forma de su nerviosismo-Discúlpeme U-Uchiha-San….

-Tsk, no es como si me interesara-Después de decir aquello, la luz de su móvil se apagó, dejando a ambos en la oscuridad.-…Demonios, lo que faltaba…

-E-esto…U-Uchiha-San…-Aunque la peliazulada no podía verlo sentía una mirada intensa…-Y-yo tengo u-un móvil…-Busco con demasiada torpeza en su cartera, al sacarlo y encender la luz cegó al Uchiha…-D-discúlpeme U-Uchiha-San

-Deja de disculparte, es molesto…-La chica se sonrojo mientras agachaba su mirada con un deje de tristeza, pero antes de emitir palabra alguna, escucho un leve sonido proveniente del estómago de su acompañante.-Hmph…-La peliazulada levantaba su vista un poco cohibida por el sonido, pero el pelinegro mantenía su semblante tranquilo.

-U-Uchiha-San… ¿T-tiene hambre?...-El pelinegro giro su rostro para que no notase un ligero sonrojo casi imprescindible.-Si d-desea…y-yo tengo unos c-chocolates…-El joven pelinegro viro su rostro hacía, la cual se encontraba bastante roja.

-No me gustan los dulces.-La joven peliazulada baso su mirada.-…pero dámelos…-Aun con el ceño fruncido, la joven lo observo con ojos de asombro.

-… ¿A-acaso a U-Uchiha-San no le…- No pudo a acabar la pregunta por la forma en la que el azabache la observaba.

-Solo dámelos…-La joven nerviosa le paso la caja de bombones torpemente, donde por un momentos sus dedos se rozaron haciendo que esta se sonrojara aun mas, pero al ver que el joven empezó a degustar un bombón y que su ceño se fruncía por ese acto la dejo congelada, al acabar el bombón, el pelinegro la observo detenidamente.-..Son de tomates..

-Y-yo…y-yo…b-bueno…-La peliazulada comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos.-…A-aiko-Chan…me p-pidió q-que los hiciera d-de ese s-sabor….D-discúlpeme si no f-fue de su a-agrado.-El pelinegro mostro una pequeña sonrisa muy poco notable, esa ojiluna le parecía divertida.

-¿Tú los hiciste?-La joven asintió con rapidez, con demasiada vergüenza-….Me gusta.-Con lo último dicho, la peliazulada se sonrojo hasta el punto de parecer un tomate maduro, mientras observaba como su acompañante empezó a comer toda la caja de bombones.

En completo silencio pasaron el tiempo hasta que la luz volvió, ambos jóvenes se levantaron para ir a ver a sus dos familiares que se encontraban en la habitación de al lado, pero antes de pasar el umbral de la puerta el azabache se detuvo en seco haciendo que la de ojos luna se chocara con su espalda, mientras este se giró solo para verle a la cara.

-Parece que mis gustos se han expandido…-La joven lo observaba incrédula…-Los bombones y…la cocinera de ellos…-Con una sonrisa divertida se adentró a la habitación.

Hinata quedo en completo estado de Shock, con su respiración dificultosa y otra vez el tono rojizo volvía a su rostro, paso unos segundos inmóviles, hasta que decido pensar que el azabache se refería por lo que cocinaba bien, con unos pasos indecisos entro en esa habitación, pero grata fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a los tres jóvenes en una disputa, ella ajena a todo lo que ocurría solo escuchaba evitando observar al azabache.

-No tienes derecho para hablarse por su nombre Hyuga-El azabache con una pequeña vena en la sien y con el ceño muy fruncido, observaba al castaño.

-Tú no me dices ordenes Uchiha.-Con su sereno semblante se mandaban miradas retadoras, aunque ninguno de los dos quería perder aunque sea una discusión absurda.

-¡Basta!...SasuNii-San…Yo misma le pedí a Neji-San que me hablara por mi nombre.-El joven azabache ahora observaba a su prima con cara de furia.

-¿Por qué?-Sus palabras salieron dificultosas por la furia contenida.

-Porque le tengo confianza y me hacía sentir una anciana que me llamase por mi apellido.-Con cara de súplica la pelinegra observaba a su primo.

-Tsk, vámonos…-Con un fuerte agarre en el brazo de la pelinegra se la llevo casi volando, donde la joven ni siquiera pudo despedirse adecuadamente.

-Hinata-Sama...¿Se encuentra bien?-El joven al ver a su prima un poco aturdida, se acercó a ella y posiciono una de sus manos en su frente para comprobar si no tenía fiebre.

-NejiNii-San no t-tengo nada, no te p-preocupes…-Una pequeña sonrisa se le instalo en sus facciones, haciendo que el castaño retirara su mano.

-Uchiha es muy sobreprotector-Mientras hablaba se dirigía a su cómoda silla.-Con estos rumbos, Aiko-San se casara en secreto o tendrá un funeral.-La peliazulada reía grácilmente mientras el castaño imitaba su acto.

.

.

.

-¡Achu!...Parece que me dará un resfriado…-La joven sentada en el coche de su primo observaba las calles…-¿No te aburriste mientras estabas encerrado?-La pelinegra giro su rostro para contemplar a su primo con una media sonrisa.

-No, no me aburrí para nada…-Lo menciono más para sí mismo, pero la pelinegra sonrió victoriosa…-Y te mereces ese resfriado, Baka.

-Eres un malvado SasuNii-San….-Otra vez observaba a la ventana, debía tomar un medicamento cuando llegara a su hogar pero su plan iba viento en popa y eso la alegraba.

.

.

.

Al llegar a su departamento, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, cada uno con pensamiento diferente de aquel día, pero la pelinegra debía compartir aquella información con su compañero de misión, en la segunda fase él tenía un papel más importante.

-Naruto, Primera fase completada.-La pelinegra sonreía mientras intentaba darle un buen sorbo a su refresco de limón.

_-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-_Ese grito la dejo completamente sorda y tambien le hizo derramar su refresco por la impresión, cerró su móvil y se dispuso a limpiar, luego le contaría todo a Naruto, por su bienestar de ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!**

¿Qué les pareció?, esta vez ya aparecen nuestros protagonistas, aunque sinceramente me tarde demasiado escribiendo este primer capítulo, incluso lo empecé a escribir antes del prólogo, ya ven…xD, pero la ventaja es que me salio largo :D

Este Fic ira dividido por las fases que aplican Naruto y Aiko a su plan, así que el segundo capítulo será su segunda fase… ¿Cuántos fases o capítulos habrá?...por ahora no tengo idea, jejeje… ¡Ah! no se preocupen Naruto no le dejara todo la "misión" a Aiko, ya actuara mucho en el siguiente capítulo. Bueno debo comunicarles que soy muy lerda escribiendo, así que me verán después de un tiempo :(, aparte de los deberes de la escuela… :(….

Disculpen mis Horrores ortográficos, como saben intentare mejorar con el tiempo… mientras tanto recibo tomatazos, sugerencias, opiniones, concejos con los brazos abiertos :`) (Sigan la flechita para que el juego comience xD). ¡No palabras obscenas! Soy demasiada sensible…

Muchas gracias **Kds** por tu review, si el nombre es extrañamente raro….xD, espero que te guste este comienzo…Y muchas gracias** nn** por tu review de todo corazón espero que te guste :)

¡Sayonara, que tengan un buen día!

Fase 2: Cita a ciegas (Próximamente)

**Miu Neko-Chan**

* * *

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
